1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to projection systems in general, and specifically to a liquid crystal display system for use in conjunction with an overhead projector for displaying computer generated images and particularly a compact projector and, in a preferred embodiment, a self contained computer generated image projector.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The use of a liquid crystal display (LCD) in conjunction with a conventional overhead projector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,007 issued to Wallace P. Judd. The Judd patent describes an electronic calculator modified so as to permit light to pass through the top and bottom plates of an LCD. This allows the calculator to be placed onto a conventional overhead projector thereby projecting an enlarged image of the calculator LCD on the projection surface. The LCD in Judd appears to be comprised of smectic crystals which, when not energized by an electric field, are transparent to light passing therethrough but become opaque to this light when energized. The opacity is due to the fact that energizing of the crystals places them in a disorganized state which causes light to be scattered in all directions. Because the smectic crystals only change the character of light passing through (from unscattered to scattered) much of the light and heat energy passes through the crystals. Unfortunately because the light is only altered slightly smectic displays tend to have a relatively low contrast.
Additionally to avoid excess drive circuitry and electrical interconnections, most LCD displays are multiplexed which means that each portion of the display is addressed (or energized) for only a fraction of the time. In a twelve digit calculator display, each digit would be addressed only one-twelfth of the time or it can be said that the display has a 1/12 duty cycle.
In order to improve contrast, modern calculators have changed to twisted nematic crystal displays which, if multiplexed at relatively high duty cycles, such as those associated with simple calculators, can produce high contrast readability. Such displays require the use of polarizers. Although polarizers tend to cause the display to absorb more heat and thus reduce the contrast, the high initial contrast obtainable with the high duty cycle calculator display could tolerate the heat without contrast being objectionably reduced. If the Judd-type patent were modified to utilize such a twisted nematic crystal display, the heat associated with an overhead projector would probably not cause any serious difficulty in its operation because of the high duty cycle.
However, where a higher resolution display is desired, for example a 25 line by 80 column and/or graphic display, a much lower duty cycle is available with respect to energization of each element i.e , on the order of 1/100. Smectic crystals are unworkable because of their inherent low contrast. The very low duty cycle also makes the contrast available from twisted nematic crystal displays marginal and, when combined with the contrast reduction caused by polarizer heating, such displays are impractical.
A typical projector has a high power incandescent or halogen lamp utilizing 250 to 500 watts or more during operation. In many instances 90% of the radiation generated by the lamp is in the infrared or heat producing frequency range. Excess temperatures can be harmful to liquid crystal displays causing their destruction if high enough. However, even below the destructive temperature level, the effect of high temperatures is to decrease LCD contrast.
The optics of most conventional projectors also tends to exacerbate the heat problem. The projectors in general focus the light beam so that it impinges upon a lens (generally of the Fresnel type) upon which the projected material (in this case the LCD) is placed. The function of this lens is to direct the light so that it passes through the projection optics thus achieving the brightest possible projected image. While the attempt is made to focus light on the lens as uniformly as possible, the light energy may vary by as much as 50% or more from a "hot spot" in the center of the lens to the edges. Because it is necessary to have enough light so that the edges of the display are readily visible, this means that the temperature effects due to the hot spot in the center are even greater than elsewhere on the display.
Although some rather expensive overhead projectors tend to reduce the heat problem by arrangements of heat-absorbing and/or heat-reflecting glass or filters, the lower cost projectors make little attempt to reduce heat at the display surface. It is desirable that any LCD projection system by able to utilize any projecting apparatus.
A further problem in the use of LCD systems with overhead projectors is the requirement for an external power supply and a data input cord rendering such systems cumbersome to use.
An additional problem is with respect to the use of overhead projection systems and the additional systems necessary for use in a seminar or speech presentation format. A user must supply or ensure the availability of an overhead projector system, an LCD display generation system, a computer to generated the desired display images, and a keyboard to interact with and control the computer. In addition to the cumbersome nature of three or four separate items, electrical outlets or cords necessary to drive all the devices will be required.